


Hold It In

by TheRealKira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consent, I'm gross, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports, omg I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it had to be your kismesis that had the weirdest fucking kinks on this entire planet. Sure, he had a few kinks that were apparently so taboo that he wouldn't even tell you, but considering what you were about to experiment with, you probably didn't want to know what those kinks are. Either way, you, Karkat Vantas, are sitting in your kismesis, Sollux Captor's, hive drinking your fourth energy drink in an hour.</p>
<p>	<strong>This can't be good for your heart.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It In

**Author's Note:**

> Its been like a year since I've written any fanfics at all (whoops) and I got an ask forever ago requesting omo solkat so I thought I'd try. I've never done anything like this, so I've been doing a hold the entire time I've been working on this and I am a slow writer. I apologize if the ending seems rushed, I really had to pee!

Of course it had to be your kismesis that had the weirdest fucking kinks on this entire planet. Sure, he had a few kinks that were apparently so taboo that he wouldn't even tell you, but considering what you were about to experiment with, you probably didn't want to know what those kinks are. Either way, you, Karkat Vantas, are sitting in your kismesis, Sollux Captor's, hive drinking your fourth energy drink in an hour.

**This can't be good for your heart.**

You only feel kind of jittery, and you don't understand how that bone bulge Sollux Captor can sit there chugging one after another after another of these things, and has yet to end up dead by his computer come the time when someone actually finds him after a week long gaming binge. You also wonder how Sollux can chug back so many and not feel the instant need to go to the bathroom, because right now that's on the top of your list of priorities, even though you know it's not allowed.

You glance over to your kismesis who is browsing some kind of forum on his husk top, completely oblivious to you! You could easily just sneak off to the bath-

“What are you doing, KK?” Sollux suddenly turns around. “You know the rules, you can't leave until I tell you you can leave. Maybe some punishment is in order, huh?” 

“You know, Sollux, you'd probably sound a lot more threatening without that lisp, because right now you sound like some grub trying to act all tough because someone stole your juice box.” You respond. Maybe that will get him going enough to leave his forum alone and properly hate flirt with you.

“You fucking bastard!” Within a second his hands are on either side of your head and his psionics are pressing hard against your bladder making it difficult to keep your cool and not piss. Sure, it was tempting to just let go, and cover him in it, but at the same time he'd ridicule you for giving up so soon, and you were not taking that form of bullshit from him. You shifted slightly in your seat and had to take a deep breath in order to regain composer, and you watched that ugly face of his turn his lips into a smirk. “What, Pissbaby Vantas can't hold it in? What are you, a fucking wriggler? Maybe we should put you back in diapers huh? That'll be a sight to see, the leader of the group pissing in his diaper in front of everyone. What if your diaper gets to full, then you'll end up leaking and everyone will see your candy red piss and know instantly what you're to afraid to tell anyone. Everyone will know you're a **fucking** _mutant._ ” he spits the last two words out as though they're poison.

“I'm fine, I haven't leaked yet, and I'm not planning on it.”

“Not full yet?” Sollux releases his psionics giving you a moment of relief before presses down hard on your bladder with one of his hands. Your breath hitches and your legs start to shake. “Oh you're just trying to pretend you can hold on, huh, KK?”

His hands are still pressing down on you but harder, and oh god it hurts. You put your hand in between your legs to hold your bulge in hopes that you won't give in yet. Your hopes are in vain and suddenly you let out a spurt. 

 

“I thought you weren't going to leak, KK.” Sollux said with a smirk. He removed his hand from your bladder, and slowly started moving it downward. “Well, maybe I'm not going to let you go yet. I think it's more fun to have you squirming in your seat like a little wriggler just begging for me to let you piss.”

Sollux grabbed your hands with his psionics and held them above your head, and held your legs open with his knees. “You better not stain my couch , or I swear you are going to regret it.” 

“Well, fuckwad, maybe if you let me leave here and piss somewhere that's not in my fucking pants your couch wouldn't stain.” You say through clenched teeth.

“I think I'd prefer to deal with the clean up than let you leave right now, it's fucking hot watching you like this.” 

“Shut the fuck up!” You yell. In that couple of seconds you start leaking again, you try to push your legs together but that's not stopping it. “Shit! Sollux I'm losing it! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

Within moments a large light red puddle started forming around you, soaking your pants, and the couch. Sollux reached his hand into your pants and your bulge instantly started wrapping around his hand, coating his hand in your piss and your genetic material. You let out a soft moan of relief, oh fuck this all felt so good! 

You finally felt your stream start to die down, but Sollux was still stroking you “I'm so close!” You yell throwing your head back and moaning, and at that he stops. 

“I think I'm going to hold off on letting you finish for a second KK, this is just really hot, fuck I want to ride you, would that be okay?” he asks. You nod quickly, at this point you don't care, you're so fucking close, you need someone to touch you. You pull Sollux's pants down and push him to the floor.   
Within a moment your wet pants have been discarded, and you're on top of him. His nook is already dripping when your bulge slides in, and his bulges are tangling around each other, usually this sight alone would make you come in moments, but you were already so close and you wanted to hold off for a little while longer, you're about to speak up when you hear Sollux almost squeak?

A spurt of yellow liquid shoots from Sollux's nook, causing his eyes to shoot open, and him to clutch at his bulges, a light yellow blush dusted his cheeks. “Sorry, KK, I need to take a leak and I don't think I can old it long enough for me to finish up here, if you want you can get yourself off while I take a piss.”

You're kind of surprised when Sollux says that, this was his kink, you kind of would have expected him to just start peeing, while you fucked him or something. “I'm to fucking horny to deal with another one of your excuses Capter, just fucking piss, I don't care.” it wasn't more than a micro second after you said that, that you could feel Sollux letting go. His warm piss running down your bulge was to much for you to handle, causing you to come hard inside of him with a loud moan. It only took a few more thrusts, before Sollux was almost screaming out your name. 

You rested your head against his chest. “Hate you asshole” you say.

Sollux rolls his eyes “Yeah fuck you too, KK, at least I know how to give you great orgasms. Now come on, you're not leaving until you clean up the mess you made.”


End file.
